Baby Pup
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Padfoot's baby is not being nice to him. Slash SB/SS and Mpreg.


_**Baby Pup **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- Padfoot's baby is not being nice to him. Slash SB/SS and Mpreg.**_

Sirius Black happily strolled though the halls of Hogwarts. Having been in Azkaban so many years he had actually forgot how wonderful it was to stroll through the halls. After the defeat of Voldemort, Sirius was claimed innocent about the whole handing the Potters over to Voldemort and killing 13 innocent people, and Peter Pettigrew was now suffering in a cell in Azkaban where he would be for the rest of his life. Everyone knew exactly who the dog shaped animagus was. Walking down through the dungeons, Sirius made his way to his husband's potions class. Padfoot nudged the door open with his snout and cheered happily in his head when the door swung open and crashed against the wall. Opps. The class of 6th year Slytherins and Gryffindors jumped in shock at the loud noise. Padfoot happily wagged his tail as all attention was on him, he was slightly confused when everyone's eyes widen at the sight of him.

"Padfoot?" Sirius looked up at Harry who had spoken, the shock in his voice had Sirius titling his head in confusion.

"What is going on?" Sirius wagged his tail harder when he saw the feared Potions Professor enter the classroom from his office. "Why are you guys not working?" Several of the braver students pointed over to the door. Sirius let out a bark Severus spun around to the door and nearly fell over shock.

"Sirius?" The animagus let out a happy bark in reply. "Why are you blond? You look Malfoy?" Everyone in the class glanced over to Draco Malfoy, who huffed and crossed his arms before glaring at his godfather, just to make sure he really was there.

Sirius frowned at his husband as best as he could as a dog before glancing down at his white-blond paw. He yelped and tried to turn his head to see the rest of his body. Sirius let out an angry growled and bared his teeth at the student when the class started laughing.

"Enough. You have work to do. Come Sirius." Sirius growled once more at the students before following at Severus into his office.

"Change back love." Severus told the animagus while shutting the door to his office, Sirius changed back into his human form. Severus sat down in his chair and wait for Sirius to come over to him. He took in his smaller husbands ragged look. Sirius hair was messy and his clothes were badly ruffled. His skin look very pale and his eyes had shadows forming under them.

"Love you look horrible." Sirius glared at him before walking over and taking a seat on his husband's lap. Severus wrapped his arm around Sirius's waist and allowed his husband to melt into his chest.

"Your child is annoying me. Keeps using my body as a boxing ring." Sirius whined just as the mention child delivered a sharp kick to his rib.

"Ow." Severus kissed Sirius on the head before resting his hand on his husband 7 months pregnant belly, he gently started rubbing soothing circles on the belly.

"Maybe he doesn't like your animagus form." Severus told his husband

"He or she likes my Padfoot form just fine and it doesn't hurt much." Sirius answered, the baby was kicking him even harder now, even with Severus trying to sooth him or her. They had decided to wait for the child to be born to find out the sex of it.

"Well why don't you change back into your form, and go lay down in the classroom while I teach." Severus's students had become very use to seeing the animagus sleeping beside's their Professor's desk during their potions classes.

"Yeah okay. By the way do you have any idea about why I'm blond now?"

"I think it might have something to do with the baby. The baby may be doing accidental magic, Poppy said we should be cautions just in case it does. It's like protecting it's self, however I think the baby is just screwing with you, love." Sirius chuckled and rubbed his belly before changing back into his animagus form, Severus looked at the blond dog, he also notice instead of the dark black eyes, Padfoot had blue crystal eyes.

"Come on love." Severus opened the door and walked back out into the classroom, the students were still coping the writing off the board and still had to do the questions that were handed out. Sirius walked into the room and over the Severus's desk he walked around in a small circle several of times before laying down. Sirius let out a small whine and nudged his snout against the baby bump that his animagus form carried. Personally he hated the extra nipples that came with the pregnancy and he was grateful he didn't have when in his human form. The child inside him kicked several of times, making Padfoot lick his belly with a long whine before settling down, he rested his head against the soft blanket that he was laying on. His ears laid flat against his head and he let out a dog like whimper as the child kicked a particularly hard kick before it settled down. Severus bent down and petted Padfoot on the head, Sirius just blinked sleepily before allowing his eyes to close.

"Go to sleep." Sirius licked Severus's hand before falling into the most peaceful sleep he's had in a long time.

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
